religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
David Maslanka
David Maslanka (New Bedford, Massachusetts, 30 augustus 1943) is een hedendaags Amerikaans componist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Maslanka studeerde van 1961 tot 1965 compositie aan het Oberlin College Conservatory of Music en behaalde de Bachelor of Music. Een jaar was hij aan de Universität für Musik und Darstellende Kunst "Mozarteum" Salzburg te Salzburg. Aansluitend studeerde hij van 1965 tot 1971 aan de Michigan State University in East Lansing (Michigan) onder andere compositie bij Henry Owen Reed, muziektheorie bij Paul Harder en klarinet bij Elsa Ludwig-Verdehr. Hij behaalde zijn Master of Music en promoveerde tot Ph.D. (Philosophiae Doctor). Van 1970 tot 1974 was hij docent aan de State University of New York, College of Music in Geneseo, New York. Aan het Sarah Lawrence College in Bronxville, New York doceerde hij van 1974 tot 1980. Verder heeft hij aan de New York University van 1980 tot 1981 doceert en uiteindelijk was hij Associate Professor aan het Kingsborough College of the City University of New York van 1981 tot 1990. Sindsdien is hij freelance componist. Tegenwoordig woont hij in Missoula, Montana. Maslanka's werken voor harmonieorkest zijn in de HaFa-wereld overbekend en worden op vele wedstrijden en concoursen verplicht gesteld. Hij werd voor zijn composities met vele nationale en internationale prijzen en onderscheidingen bekroond. Veel van zijn werken zijn opgenomen voor het Amerikaanse platenlabel Albany Records. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1970 Symfonie nr. 1 * 1989 A Child's Garden of Dreams - Book 2, voor groot orkest * 1992 Muziek voor strijkorkest (Music for String Orchestra) * 1998 In lonely fields, voor zeven solo slagwerkers en orkest * 2001 11:11 – A Dance at the edge of the World, voor orkest * 2004 Symfonie nr. 6 «Living Earth» Werken voor harmonieorkest Symfonieën * 1985 Symfonie nr. 2, voor harmonieorkest * 1991 Symfonie nr. 3, voor harmonieorkest *# Moderato *# Serene and beautiful nature *# Fierce and bristling fast *# Lamentation *# Song for a Summer Day * 1993 Symfonie nr. 4, voor orgel en harmonieorkest * 2000 Symfonie nr. 5, voor harmonieorkest *# Moderate *# Moderate *# Slow *# Moderate * 2005 Symfonie nr. 7, voor harmonieorkest Concerten voor instrumenten en harmonieorkest * 1974-1976 Concerto, voor piano en harmonieorkest *# Moderate, with heavy energie *# Slow - dance fantasy *# Fast, aggressive * 1990 Concerto, voor marimba en harmonieorkest * 1994 Variants on a Hymn Tune, voor eufonium en harmonieorkest * 1996 Hell's gate, voor drie saxofoon's en harmonieorkest * 1997 Sea Dreams: Concert, voor twee hoorns en harmonieorkest * 1998 Ufo Dreams: Concert, voor eufonium en harmonieorkest * 1999 Concert, voor altsaxofoon en harmonieorkest *# Song: “Fire in the Earth” *# Interlude: “Bright Window, Your Night is Full of Stars” *# Song: “Dear Jesus, what have you DONE?!” *# Interlude: “Starry Night” *# Song: “Mortal, have you seen this?” * 2001 Song Book, voor fluit en harmonieorkest *# Christ ist Erstanden *# Solvitur Ambulando *# Von gott will Ich nicht lassen *# In the Crucible of Your Pain *# O Gott, du frommer Gott * 2002 Concert no. 2, voor piano en harmonieorkest *# Dragonfly Delight - In Memoriam H.B. *# Enigma *# What's Up *# Howl - A Vision of St. Francis *# Groucho's Dance * 2005 Desert Roads (klarinetconcert) * 2006 David's Book (slagwerkconcert) Andere werken voor harmonieorkest * 1980 Four pieces for Band *# “Rollo Takes a Walk” *# “Thursday in the Rain” *# “Uptown Dancer” *# “Fanfare” * 1981 Prelude on a Gregorian Tune - «Christe Fili Dei vivi, Miserere nobis» * 1981 A Child's Garden of Dreams, voor harmonieorkest * 1983 A Child's Garden of Dreams - Book 2, No.4 (“Swarms of Gnats”) * 1989 In Memoriam, voor harmonieorkest - gebaseerd op het motief: Wer nur den lieben Gott lässt walten van Johann Sebastian Bach * 1990 Golden Light - A Celebration Piece, voor harmonieorkest * 1993 Montana Music: Chorale Variations over “O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden”, voor harmonieorkest * 1994 Tears *# Quite Slow *# Moon Dance * 1994 Laudamus Te * 1995 A Tuning piece: Songs of Fall and Winter * 1997 Morning Star, voor harmonieorkest * 1997 Heart Songs, voor jeugdharmonieorkest * 2001 Testament * 2003 Traveler Muziektheater Opera's Missen, cantates en geestelijke muziek * 1992-1995 Mass, voor sopraan, bariton, gemengd koor, jongeskoor en harmonieorkest *# Introit *# Kyrie *# Before The Gloria: "Quietly entering your presence" *# Gloria *# Before the Credo: "Bright Window" *# Credo *# Before The Sanctus: "Near the hermitage of my dreams" *# Sanctus *# Before The Benedictus: "Sophia, when you call me" *# Benedictus *# Before the Agnus Dei: "O Earth, O Stars" *# Agnus Dei *# Dona Nobis Pacem Werken voor koor * 1970-1974 The one and only, book met madrigalen voor gemengd koor * 1973 City Tree, voor vrouwenkoor (SSAA) en harp * 1973 The nameless fear, or the unanswered question put yet another way, voor gemengd koor en kamerensemble * 1977 I wake and feel the fell of dark not day, voor gemengd koor * 1977 Hear my prayer o Lord - psalm 102 voor gemengd koor en piano * 1984 Seven lyrics from Sappho, voor gemengd koor * 1985 Vijf korte koraalstukken, voor gemengd koor * 1987 The four seasons, voor gemengd koor * 1987 Four Lullabie, voor vrouwenkoor (SA) en piano * 1988 A Litany for courage and the seasons, zes liederen voor gemengd koor, klarinet en vibrafoon op gedichten van Richard Beale * 1996 The hungry Heart, voor gemengd koor Vocale muziek * 1975 Anne Sexton Songs, voor sopraan en piano * 1976 Five Songs, voor sopraan, bariton en kamerorkest * 1978 Hills of may, voor sopraan en strijkkwartet * 1984 Lincoln speaks at Gettyburg: A Musical Narrative, voor tenor, altfluit en contrabas * 1996 Black dog songs, zes liederen op gedichten van Richard Beale voor tenor en piano Kamermuziek * 1968 Strijkkwartet * 1971 Trio, voor viool, klarinet en piano * 1972 Duo, voor fluit en piano * 1973 Trio nr. 2, voor altviool, klarinet en piano * 1974 Pray for tender voices in de darkness, voor harp en piano * 1975 Three pieces, voor klarinet en piano * 1977 Orpheus, voor twee fagotten en marimba * 1978 Cello songs, voor cello en piano * 1979 Music for Dr. Who, voor fagot en piano * 1979 Forth piece, voor klarinet en piano * 1981 Heaven to clear when day did close, fantasie op een thema van Barney Childs voor tenorsaxofoon en strijkkwartet * 1982 Arcadia, voor cellokwartet * 1984 Blazerskwintet nr. 1 * 1986 Blazerskwintet nr. 2 * 1986 Arise!, voor koperkwintet * 1987 Images from «The old Gringo» (Carlos Fuentes), elf kleine stukken voor viool, klarinet en piano * 1988 Sonata, voor altsaxofoon en piano * 1989 Little Symphony on the name of Barney Childs, voor klarinet solo * 1990 Nocturne, voor viool en piano * 1990 Little concerto for six players * 1992 Sonata, voor hobo en piano * 1993 Montana Music: Fantasy on a Choral Tune, voor viool en altviool * 1993 Montana Music: Trio, voor viool, cello en piano * 1994 Tears, voor altviool, cello, fagot en piano * 1996 Sonata, voor hoorn en piano * 1997 Mountain Roads, voor saxofoonkwartet * 1998 Song Book, voor altsaxofoon en marimba * 1999 Blazerskwintet nr. 3 Werken voor piano * 1978 Piano song Werken voor gitaar * 1981 Meditation on «Dr. Affectionate» (Günther Grass) Werken voor slagwerk * 1977 Variations on «Lost love», voor marimba * 1980 My Lady white, voor marimba *# madrigal - my lady white *# spring . . . birds sing . . . a gift of rings *# for pretty allison * 1982 Arcadia II, concert voor marimba en slagwerk-ensemble * 1991 Crown of Thorns, voor slagwerk-ensemble * 1992 Montana Music - Three Dances for Percussion, voor groot slagwerk-ensemble *# Quite Slow *# Slowly *# Moderate * 2001 Hohner, voor groot slagwerk-ensemble * 2002 Time Stream, voor Steel Drum Band Bibliografie * Thomas Martin Wubbenhorst: A Child’s Garden of Dreams – Conversations with David Maslanka. University of Missouri, Columbia. 1991. * David Martin Booth: An Analytical Study of David Maslanka’s “A Child’s Garden of Dreams”. University of Oklahoma, 1994. * Michael Varner: The Marimba Concertos of David Maslanka: An Analytical Study. University of North Texas, 2000. * Robert Joseph Ambrose: An Analytical Study of David Maslanka’ Symphony No.2. Northwestern University, 2001. * Jens Jourdan: A Child’s Garden of Dreams – Eine Analyse des Werkes sowie Beschreibung der in diesem Werk angewanden Kompositionstechnik. Musikacademie der Stadt Basel. 2001. * Steven Bolstad: An Analytical Study of David Maslanka’s Symphony No.4. University of Texas, Austin. 2002. * Leslie Blackwell: An Analytical Study of David Maslanka’s “A Litany for Courage and the Seasons” for SATB Chorus, Clarinet, and Vibraphone. University of Kentucky, Lexington. Externe link * Officiële internetpagina Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw en:David Maslanka